Tell Him Part 1
by FangirlGab
Summary: My alternate ending for 47 Seconds part 1


MY FIRST CASKETT FIC. ENJOY CASTLE FANS! This is my alternative ending to this week's episode 47 Seconds :D

After saying goodnight, after that false smile Castle tried to do to deceive Beckett just as she had deceived him all this time, Castle realized that deception is the best option for now. He cannot contain his confused emotions; his mind is telling him to look away and to forget his feelings for Beckett because it would be the best for everyone but his heart is telling him otherwise. Martha's words are still ringing in his head, "Love is not a switch, you can't just turn it off". He's starting to think that maybe Martha was right; maybe her words of wisdom are starting to actually make sense. He had to clear his head, after getting off the 12th Precinct's elevator he knew so well, he walked off into the night to that familiar place that smelled of whiskey and home.

Meanwhile back in the Precinct, Beckett sat down thinking what must've gone wrong. She saw the anger in Castle's eyes she had never seen before. His eyes were full of a feeling of betrayal, as if someone he knew and loved had shot HIM in the chest. Beckett had a heavy heart, so she decided to grab a cup of coffee. She walked up to the coffee machine Castle had given as a present to the Precinct; she just realized how much she missed having Castle deliver her coffee for her. After the thought, Captain Gates appeared out of the blue standing on the corner of the room…

"What are you doing here so late Detective? I thought you're out getting a drink," she said in her usual stern commanding voice.

"Sir, I'm sorry I'm here so late. I just needed…some time by myself."

"I'm sure you'd get that at home, why stay here?"

"Well there's free coffee up here," Beckett said with a forced smile that quickly disappeared. "Coffee always perks me up"

Gates sensed that something was wrong; she saw that fake smile and the pain and confusion in Beckett's eyes. Gates knew she hasn't been showing much emotion the past few months she's been assigned to the precinct, and she's thinking that now is probably the best time to change that.

"Have a seat, Kate," Gates said while pulling out a seat.

Beckett was confused, 'She never calls me Kate,' she thought to herself. She sat down anyway, ready with any excuse for something she might've done wrong.

"I sensed since this afternoon that something between you and Castle has, well, changed. A shift of energy, perhaps."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sir." Beckett lied; she noticed that in Castle as well.

"Kate, tonight you can call me Victoria. Or Toria or Vic, anything you'd feel comfortable with," Gates said with a friendly smile.

Kate felt more comfortable now but felt uneasy because she sensed that this conversation would be longer than she thought.

Walking through the newly painted doors of The Old Haunt, Castle ordered his usual and stayed a few minutes. Just 18 minutes, but it felt like forever. Little did Castle know, these were his final moments as a free man. He left The Old Haunt at exactly 1:23am; he even gave a tip to that guitarist on the streets. At 1:25am, he disappeared from the streets, on a black Civic, driving through the dark alley.

"Kate, why don't you just tell him how you feel? I haven't even been here a whole year yet and I can already see that chemistry between you two the others have been talking about!" Gates says in a motherly voice.

"Sir…err I mean Victoria, ma'am, I thi-"

"Kate enough with the sir's and ma'am-s. One more time and I'll pinch you!"

Both of them laugh, they have created a bond that they never imagined could be formed in less than 10 minutes. Over that short time, they've talked about their personal lives, thoughts and true selves to each other.

"And did you say 'others'? Who are these OTHERS, could that be Lanie and Espo and Ryan? I already told them nothing was going on, oh those silly kids…." Kate said, trying to dodge the question

"I'm not naming names, but I don't need them to tell me. I can see it in your eyes, it's like eyesex! Mind the expression"

Kate was speechless; she took a sip from her coffee trying to hide her blushes.

"I guess he's not ready yet or at least I don't think he is." Kate confesses.

"It might be something else. I saw him enter the viewing room of The Box while you were interviewing the suspect and after that he stormed off in a hurry" Gates said.

Suddenly Kate felt as if she had been struck by lightning. She almost let go of her coffee but instead she stood and wept.

"Kate what's wrong? What happened, was it something I said?" Gates frantically asked.

"He knows. I remembered everything and now that he knows-"

The phone of the precinct rang, and Beckett couldn't seem to move an inch, so Gates picked it up instead.

"12th Precinct, NYPD what is the matter?" Gates said as she answered the phone.

There was a long pause. A very long pause.

TOO LONG, Beckett thought.

Gates looked at Beckett with a pained expression on her face.

Beckett said, "What happened?"

"It's Castle, he's been taken."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
